totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki
=Total Drama Danger Zone King Of The Island= The part 2 of season 6 from Total Drama Danger Island with 100 new contestants to participate this full 100 episodes for C$1,000,000,000 in this most dangerous island ever made in this next series and more episode with more songs. Team Names *Screaming Gators *Killer Sharks Meet the Contestants *Chi-Chi, known and labeled as (The Round One)K.S.1 :Voiced by 'Stephanie Jung.' *Ray, known and labeled as (The Spastic Dude)K.S.2 :Voiced by 'Mike Rowland' *Minou, known and labeled as (The Uppity Miss Perfect)K.S.3 :Voiced by 'Bridget Ogundipe.' *Dr. D, known and labeled as (The Rapper Wannabe)K.S.4 :Voiced by 'Joseph Motiki.' *Morreski. Known and labeled as (The Loopy Giant)K.S.5 :Voiced by 'Stephen Kishewitsch.' *Rico, known and labeled as (The Latino Swish)K.S.6 :Voiced by 'Francisco Trujillo.' *Jake, known and labeled as (The Scheming Tub Of Lard)K.S.7 :Voiced by 'Kurt Firla.' *Roxie, known and labeled as (The Downer)K.S.8 :Voiced by 'Maryke Hendrikse.' *Jerry, known and labeled as (The Everyday Phratboy)K.S.9 :Voiced by 'Jerry Trainor.' *Kobayashi. Known and labeled as (The Littlest Airhead)K.S.10 :Voiced by 'Andrea Libman.' *Penny, known and labeled as (The Freaky Fanatic Girl)K.S.11 :Voiced by 'Maria Bamford.' *Kenny. known and labeled as (The Nerdy Dork)K.S.12 :Voiced by 'Jarrett Lennon.' *Tunji, known and labeled as (The Smart Swami)S.G.1 :Voiced by 'Wayne Brady.' *Berry, known and labeled as (The Psychopathic Brat)S.G.2 :Voiced by 'Grey DeLisle.' *Brandon, known and labeled as (The Evil Sociopath)S.G.3 :Voiced by 'Charlie Schattler.' *Bernice, known and labeled as (The Brilliant Minded Overachiever)S.G.4 :Voiced by 'Tara Strong.' *Sandy, known and labeled as (The Country Cowgirl)S.G.5 :Voiced by 'Ashleigh Ball.' *Sally, known and labeled as (The Glitz Girl)K.S.13 :Voiced by 'Tabitha St. Germain.' *Sammy, known and labeled as (The Tomboyish Daredevil)K.S.14 :Voiced by 'Ashleigh Ball.' *Mia, known and labeled as (The Ignored And Awkwardly Shy One)S.G.6 :Voiced by 'Andrea Libman.' *Olive, known and labeled as (The Superstar)S.G.7 :Voiced by 'Racheal Macfarlane.' *Benny, known and labeled as (The Brace Face)S.G.8 :Voiced by 'Jonathan Lipnicki.' *Frankie, known and labeled as (The Lefty)S.G.9 :Voiced by 'Jackie Buscarino.' *Rufus, known and labeled as (The Magician)K.S.15 :Voiced by 'Tom Hollander.' *Josh, known and labeled as (The Uber T.V Reality Show Host)K.S.16 :Voiced by 'Dwayne Hill.' *Jose, known and labeled as (The Uber Arch Villain)K.S.17 :Voiced by 'Alex House.' *Jenny, known and labeled as (The Obnoxious Flirt)S.G.10 :Voiced by 'Rose Byrne.' *Allen, known and labeled as (The Ladies Man)S.G.11 :Voiced by 'Nathan Kress.' *Slick, known and labeled as (The Popular Jock)K.S.18 :Voiced by 'Hugo Harold Harrison.' *Slim, known and labeled as (The Uber Popular Jock)K.S.19 :Voiced by 'John Leguizamo.' *Elvis, known and labeled as (The Twin)K.S.20 :Voiced by 'Dylan Sprouse.' *Alvin, known and labeled as (The Uber Twin)K.S.21 :Voiced by 'Cole Sprouse.' *Kevin, known and labeled as (The Raging Bully)S.G.12 :Voiced by 'John DiMaggio.' *Ivan, known and labeled as (The Diabolical Nerdy Genius)S.G.13 :Voiced by 'Aziz Ansari.' *Polly, known and labeled as (The Immiture Child)S.G.14 :Voiced by 'Emily Osment.' *Mister Mysterious, known and labeled as (The Super Hero Wannabe)K.S.22 :Voiced by 'Dana Snyder.' *Riley, known and labeled as (The Music Addicted Maniac)K.S.23 :Voiced by 'Crystal Scales.' *Hannah, known and labeled as (The Clean Freak)S.G.15 :Voiced by 'Kath Soucie.' *William, known and labeled as (The Miserable Sociopathic British Butler)S.G.16 :Voiced by 'S. Scott Bullock' *Tom, known and labeled as (The Rule Breaker)K.S.24 :Voiced by 'Colin Ford' *Krystal, known and labeled as (The Mean Daddy's Spoiled Dumb Sassy And Dimwitted Bratty Princess Girl)S.G.17 :Voiced by 'Lacey Chabert' *Victor, known and labeled as (The Competitive Failing Loser Who Always Loses And Fails At Everything But Keeps Trying)K.S.25 :Voiced by 'Rob Paulsen' *Devon, known and labeled as (The Loopy Hippie)K.S.26 :Voiced by 'Phil Hendrie' *Kat, known and labeled as (The Peverted Guy Boy Obsessed Flirting Creep)K.S.27 :Voiced by 'Tara Strong' *Bradley, known and labeled as (The Paranormal Obsessed Geek)S.G.18 :Voiced by 'Andy Berman' *Dylan, known and labeled as (The Uber Boy Scout)K.S.28 :Voiced by 'Hugo Harold Harrison' *Chef Arthur, known and labeled as (The Wannabe Chef Who Loves To Cook)K.S.29 :Voiced by 'Michael-Leon Wooley' *Hunter, known and labeled as (The Cocky Boy Scout Who Brags All The Time)K.S.30 :Voiced by 'Will Friedle' *Scar, known and labeled as (The Big And Mean Biker)K.S.31 :Voiced by 'Jeff Bennett' *Miles, known and labeled as (The Chillaxed Skater Dude)K.S.32 :Voiced by 'Christian Potenza' *Hill, known and labeled as (The Energetic Hillbilly)S.G.19 :Voiced by 'Dave Willis' *Big Ed, known and labeled as (The Big And Smelly Airhead)S.G.20 :Voiced by 'Matt Hill' *Zhoa Lee, known and labeled as (The Kung Fu Martial Artist)K.S.33 :Voiced by 'James Sie' *Sebastian, known and labeled as (The Upfront Analytical Pest)S.G.21 :Voiced by 'Michael Peter Balzary (Flea)' *Marcus, known and labeled as (The Annoying Diabolical Basterd Nephew Of Chris McLean)K.S.34 :Voiced by 'Christian Potenza' *Ralph, known and labeled as (The Annoying Obnoxious Prankster)K.S.35 :Voiced by 'Tony Sampson' *Logan, known and labeled as (The Overly Angry Aggressive Feminine Girly Guy)S.G.22 :Voiced by 'David Herman' *Candy, known and labeled as (The Sugar Addict)S.G.23 :Voiced by 'Janyse Jaud' *Skyler, known and labeled as (The Uber Rebel)K.S.36 :Voiced by 'Arif S. Kinchen' *Dixie, known and labeled as (The Stiff And Silent Hippie)K.S.37 :Voiced by 'Lauren Tom' *Beatrice, known and labeled as (The Uber Clean Freak)S.G.24 :Voiced by 'Rachael Lillis' *Summer, known and labeled as (The Musical Oblivious Musician That Loves Music)S.G.25 :Voiced by 'Miranda Cosgrove' *Fran, known and labeled as (The Cry Baby)S.G.26 :Voiced by 'Brooke D'Orsay' *Lola, known and labeled as (The Huge And Happy Hispanic Health Freak Hulk)S.G.27 :Voiced by 'Marissa Jaret Winokur' *Val, known and labeled as (The Uber Paranormal Obsessed Geek)S.G.28 :Voiced by 'Adam Paul' *Taylor, known and labeled as (The Loopy Ventriloquist)K.S.38 :Voiced by 'Hayden Panettiere' *Grace, known and labeled as (The Cripple With Heart)K.S.39 :Voiced by 'Chelsea Kane' *Nina, known and labeled as (The Critical Gossip Loving Critic)S.G.29 :Voiced by 'Amy Gross' *Clyde, known and labeled as (The Money Hungry Reality Show Aggro Competitor)S.G.30 :Voiced by 'Paul Tylak' *Dwayne, known and labeled as (The Obnoxious Rapper)S.G.31 :Voiced by 'MC Chris' *Elliott, known and labeled as (The Ugly Bag Head)K.S.40 :Voiced by 'Eric Stough' *Spike, known and labeled as (The Big Bad Bullying Biker)K.S.41 :Voiced by 'Terry Klassen' *Desiree, known and labeled as (The Mad Scientist)S.G.32 :Voiced by 'Olivia d'Abo' *Ivy, known and labeled as (The Rebel Who Hates Rules)K.S.42 :Voiced by 'Stacy DePass' *London, known and labeled as (The Freaking Fanatic Fashion Freak)S.G.33 :Voiced by 'Anastasia Phillips' *Johnathan, known and labeled as (The Prom King)S.G.34 :Voiced by 'Terry McGurrin' *Rebecca, known and labeled as (The Prom Queen)S.G.35 :Voiced by 'Katie Crown' *Brady, known and labeled as (The Hunk)K.S.43 :Voiced by 'Dan Petronijevic' *Claude, known and labeled as (The Grim Cheater "Uber Host #1")S.G.36 :Voiced by 'Michael Lamport' *Bobbie, known and labeled as (The Blondie Beauty "Uber Host #2")K.S.44 :Voiced by 'Stacy DePass' *Leshawniqua, known and labeled as (The Uber Sister With Tude)S.G.37 :Voiced by 'Novie Edwards' *Ginger, known and labeled as (The Fanatic Girl)S.G.38 :Voiced by 'Sarah Gadon' *Gordon, known and labeled as (The Chef With Anger Problems)S.G.39 :Voiced by 'Adam Reid' *Kelsey, known and labeled as (The Uber Fanatic Girl)S.G.40 :Voiced by 'Kristen Failie' *Harvey, known and labeled as (The Four Eyed Friend)S.G.41 :Voiced by 'Craig Bartlett' *Willy, known and labeled as (The Uber Four Eyed Friend)S.G.42 :Voiced by 'Samuel Vincent' *Milo, known and labeled as (The Silly Guy)S.G.43 :Voiced by 'Kyle Massey' *Marco, known and labeled as (The Rich Dude)S.G.44 :Voiced by 'David Paul Grove' *Oscar, known and labeled as (The Doofus)S.G.45 :Voiced by 'Justin Roiland' *Minnie, known and labeled as (The Little Miss Brainy Braniac)K.S.45 :Voiced by 'Anndi McAfee' *Ronald, known and labeled as (weird voice guy)K.S.46 :Voiced by 'Eric bauza' *Simon, *Theodore, *Boomer, *Butch, *Melissa, *Petunia, *Marina, *Tootie, *Yo, Category:Browse